Parker's Apartment
'''Parker's Apartment '''is an apartment owned by Parker Halliwell, that she bought after moving out of her parent's house when she turned eighteen. The apartment is currently vacant after Parker moved out. History Shane Newman Shane rented the apartment B12 in an unspecified year, when he was in his late teens or early twenties. He then committed two or three murders in San Francisco, before he was finally caught by the San Francisco Police Department. During an attempted arrest in the apartment, he was shot and killed on the scene. After his death, his spirit stuck around the apartment building to mess with people, as he waited for the perfect opportunity and time to strike. Parker Halliwell When Parker Halliwell turned eighteen, she decided to move out of her parent's house, and into her own apartment. She found the apartment complex online, and after two weeks, she decided to rent it out. Before long, she was moving in much to the dismay of her parents and siblings, and was very happy there. In 2030, she discovered that her apartment was haunted by a ghost, former B12 resident, Shane Newman. Parker learned that he had been a main suspect in a murder case, and when the police came to the apartment to arrest him, he was shot and killed. Parker vanquished him in the living room alongside her sisters, Prue and Paris. His vanquish created a scorch mark on the floor that ruined her apartment. She mentioned that she needed a new apartment, and it can be presumed that she's moved back in with her parents. Rooms Living Room The living room is small but comfy, with one cream colored three seated couch. There is one end table with a lamp on it, and a cabinet on the other end of the couch. A glass table sits in the middle, with some books and costars. The floor is carpeted, and is always kept extremely neat and orderly. There are paintings on the wall from magic school, and two cabinets with different trinkets in them. There is a giant scorch mark on the floor since the battle against Shane Newman. Kitchen The kitchen was the hardest room for Parker to find, because she wanted something small - but large enough to be able to move around and have company. She also knew that she wanted counter space and cabinets, and she was overjoyed when she found the perfect one. There's a microwave above the stove, a metal fridge, wooden floors, and long counter tops with white cabinets. There's also a sink with a window above it, and a small dishwasher. She also decorated the counters with some plants and a bowl of fruit. The kitchen is also where she makes her potions, and her potion bottles and ingredients are in the top cabinet and are always locked so that people don't get into them. She has many mixing bowls and cooking spices and recipes, as she takes after he Aunt Piper with her passion for cooking. Bathroom The bathroom is the only bathroom in her apartment, and has a shower, beautiful sink with counter space and a mirror, brown cabinets, and tile flooring. There is a towel rack with a few towels, and a picture of flowers. It's not small but its giant either, and its perfect for Parker. She often has company over, so having the spacious bathroom comes in handy. Especially when her sisters come to visit, and need to get ready for school or work. Parker's Bedroom Parker's apartment bedroom is bright, lively, and cheerful. It's filled with colors, and has red, blue, yellow, and purple pillows. Her bedspread is white and purple, with a a very pretty pattern on it, and a purple quilt at the foot of her bed. The walls are a very pale lavender, and there's three paintings above her headboard that are all different and unique. There are two stands next to her bed, and they both have red lamps on them. One has an alarm clock and books/magazines, while the other has a vase filled with red mums, and has spell books in it. Guest Bedroom The Guest Bedroom was originally an office room, but Parker turned it into a Guest Bedroom with a little help from Chris and Wyatt. When anyone comes over they sleep in this room.Category:Fated Category:Home Category:Location